


The world, and then it took

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [19]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1 Million Words, Gen, Super SEAL, Tumblr Prompt, U.S. Navy SEALs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They train it out of you – along with fear, doubt, second guessing and hesitation – <em>remorse</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world, and then it took

**Author's Note:**

> **Tumble Prompt:** Send me "black bird" for a darker memory of my muse's past
> 
>  
> 
> **1 Million Words Word of the Day Prompt ******
>
>> **Reticent**   _(adjective)_  
>  ret·i·cent [ret-uh-suhnt]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. disposed to be silent or not to speak freely; reserved.  
> 2\. reluctant or restrained.
>> 
>> **Can be confused:**  reluctant
>> 
>> **Synonyms**    
> 1\. taciturn, quiet, uncommunicative.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**    
> 1\. talkative, voluble.
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1825–35; < Latin reticent- (stem of reticēns ), present participle of reticēre to be silent, equivalent to re- re- + -tic-, combining form of tacēre to be silent (cf. tacit) + -ent- -ent
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Tile:** lyrics from _Swallowed in the Sea_  
>  **TimeFrame:** Steve at age 25ish

They train it out of you – along with fear, doubt, second guessing and hesitation – _remorse_.

It’s not even a thought the first time he’s washing blood off his hands, shoulder, and face. It’s just another step toward clean and back to properly outfitted to continue with the mission they're on. Because that was only one splinter of a second of the mission itself.

When he falls asleep he’ll see the face, but it won’t mean anything. Two eyes, a mouth, a nose. First in action, and then inert. He’ll tuck into the black, and his back pocket, like everything else.

 


End file.
